An Introduction
by EmperorofFools
Summary: The Madness. A god hell bent on reliving boredom. God I hate speaking in the third person. Category is mythology for the whole me being a god thing. I honestly don't how how else I would categorize it. Also supernatural for the same reason. Rated M for some naughty words. All chapters here describe the backstory of the universe(s).
1. Revised

An Introduction

**I am bored. So very very very bored. I've always been bored. I've never been anything but bored. Everything I do, I do because I am bored. Are you beginning to understand dear reader? Yes, I know who you are, what you are, and why you are here. But you don't really know who I am, now do you dear reader? I suppose though that you need an introduction?**

**Call me Ishmael, the Emperor of Fools, Seifteanna, King of the Jesters, the Madness, or Victor if you like. I forgot my real name a while ago. I was human, like you. But now I am the closest thing to a living god anything ever has been, is, or will be. Well, "living" is a subjective term. What happened was that ****every life form in **_**this**_** universe, all of their thoughts, feelings, and memories of every life form that ever was and will be somehow got into my head. Well that sounds ridiculous doesn't it? "Somehow got into my head?" Well, the truth is, explaining it in the fullest of terms would take up 3.21416613 terabytes of the internets Rounded down. So instead, it'll stay "somehow." Points for you if you guessed Moby Dick.**

**The beginning was horrible of course. It broke me, as it should have. With the thoughts and feelings and memories of everything that ever was and ever will be in my head I couldn't think. How could I? I was trapped in a near uncountable number both living creatures and mechanical constructs. So I decided not to think for a while. But how was I going to spend my time? After a century or two of just standing there, I decided to go to the center of creation for this universe and sit there. And I did. Until the universe ended.**

**Then it got quiet. Then I got bored. More so than usual. So I started it up again. And I watched. Until it ended. Then it was quiet. And I got bored again. So I started it up again. And I watched. Until it ended. Then it was quiet again. And I got bored. So I started it up again. And I watched. Until it ended. Then it was quiet again. And I got bored again. So I started it up again. And I watched. Until it ended. Then it was quiet again. And I got bored. So I started it up again. Then I left. I mean six times was enough. And by then, I regained my sanity. Or at least, I became sane enough to do something else. And really, the exact same universe six times over? I mean really, literally **_**nothing**_** changed. Hitler was still an asshole, Steve Jobs died ironically, and I squeed every time Tara Strong and Morgan Webb spoke. Yes, I squeed. Yes I am a brony. Or was. Or will be? Time is so very difficult when you are everyone and everything that ever was and will be. Heh, kind of funny though that I didn't even need the Animus. Points for you if you guessed Assassin's Creed.**

**But where were we? Oh, here we are. I'm writing stories of my life. Or unlife. Every life? Oh well. I decided to do some travelling. I traveled to other universes, and watched. For a while at least. Then I realized, I am a **_**god**_**. I could create and destroy anything with a thought. And where, tell me, is the fun in just watching things? So I decided to um… let's call it "intervene." But then I had a thought. Where is the fun in doing whatever I want? If I could put Jason Bourne in Super Mario, well he'd just go save Princess Peach so much more efficiently than Mario. It'd be over so quickly. Sure it might be fun to watch as Bourne sneaks past everyone and sets Her Royal Highness free while Mario stomps Goombas in World 1-1, but I don't know when or even **_**if**_** I will die. If I could do literally anything I wanted, then what would be the point of anything? So, when I go off to whatever damn universe I please, I make sure to set some ground rules. Points for you if you guessed The Bourne…umm…well any Bourne movies really.**

**One: Never show your true form. Well, as true as I remember it. So instead I will possess an individual. Not the hero though. I usually know how their story goes. I do so love the common individual. So much more interesting. I mean we all think we know Mario. I've heard some interesting things about the chubby plumber. That it's all a stage show, Peach gets kidnapped on purpose, Mario is dead, each of the games are a different universe, and so many others. But I don't really care about Mario. I care more about the Goombas. What is their motivation? What is their past? Do they have a family? So many interesting questions to ask, that few others care to know. Points for you if you guessed Super Mario.**

**Two: Never do anything. Intervene, meddle, impede, but never do. What's the fun in saving the galaxy from a race of hyper intelligent artificial intelligences three times over when you could alter the very course of history to make it so much more interesting? Points for you if you guessed Mass Effect. **

**That being said, my "journal" will be quite lengthy. I want things to be interesting. I will be doing things where the hero is not. Things will be happening even when the hero isn't even born yet. And even during their reign over the universe. Especially in time skips. I mean what is happening there? You shouldn't be able to say, "And one thing lead to another." It's the writer's job to tell you how one thing lead to another. I suppose I should mention I **_**am**_** in a sense a god. So things like changing what is supposed to happen will be quite the norm. Pokémon in the Deus Ex universe? Why not? I won't do it, I mean why should I? But then again, fuck you I do what I want. But I'm not sure where to start…I mean I suppose that…**


	2. Mass Effect

**Hmmm…well in my human days, I used to be a fan of Mass Effect. Plenty of characters to interact with…yes the Mass Effect Universe will do nicely. Ah, but _which_ Mass Effect Universe? So many to choose from…I suppose I could make my own. Yea, my own personal Mass Effect Universe. What a great way to spend a few millennia. But if I'm going to live here, I'm going to change a few things. Who better to start my own private playground then Genghis Khan? I'll get to Shepard when the time comes; oh don't you worry your pretty little head about it. For those of you who think this is little more than a story told by a mortal, I do not own any characters in this "story" and all rights go to their respective owners. All views are my personal views on how these real life characters would be, had a god intervened. For those of you who believe this is actually a journal written by a god, well done. Have a cookie. And, dear reader, be warned. Many, many spoilers ahead. If you haven't played up through the third game, leave now. Go play the series. Then come back.**

**Let's see now…okay the universe is up and running…creating similar conditions in which the Milky Way galaxy is formed…creating the Leviathans…oh whoops. Forgot to have them create the AI that creates the Reapers…damn. Starting over…okay. There we go. Reapers are up and running and harvesting…oh fuck. I forgot the humans. Well shit. Here we go _again_…okay. Fact checking…OH FUCKING HELL! I forgot to possess Temujin! Okay, you know what? No more logging this in the journal until I finish this shit.**

**Okay. Every attempt I had? Failed. Screw it all. I'm starting at the beginning, and I'm fucking staying there. I sure as hell can't make sure everything is perfect as I want it, but I _can_ watch until I decide to step in. Here's hoping humanity doesn't get a third leg like universe attempt #581,564,123,764. So I guess, you dear reader, should sit back and read. Ima go grab some popcorn.**

**Okay. So the universe has formed. So now I guess we have some time to sit here while we wait for the Milky Way galaxy to form. Okay, right now it's all nothing so do you mind if I skip ahead? What's that? I can't hear you on account of you can't freaking talk to me because you are in a different universe and all not-a-god ha-ha. Yes, I know I said I wouldn't do time skips. And I'm not. I'm fast-forwarding until the galaxy in question is formed.**

**Bup bupupbup bah…doo dee dah…ah, there we go…wait. Whoops. I skipped over the birth of the Leviathans as you call them. My bad. Well, they are not dead yet. They can dance and they can sing. Ah well. The cuttlefish can do what they want for now. I mean I have to make sure a few of them survive the coming onslaught now don't I? Well more than the three Shep finds anyway. Heh, galaxies first and only apex predator my ass. Points for you if you guessed Spamalot.**

**Okay. We are at mark…1,000,000,000 BCE. So far so good. By my calculations…at least 10 of those cuttlefish will be there when Shep finds 'em. Let's see checklist time. Harbinger? Check. Relay network? Check. Cuttlefish survivors? Extra check. Okay. So we have our Reapers. We have the "retaliation" of the cuttlefish. Leviathan of Dis indeed. Oh, dear reader, if you could see me sigh. This is quite boring. Good thing I am nothing if not patient. That's not true. I'm nothing if I'm not a god hehe. Well what do you expect? This is going to be a near copy of the original Mass Effect Universe. I'm not going to tell you anything that you can't fact check. FAST-FORWARD!**

**Mark 37,000,000 BCE. Oh, man. Wish you could see this. Harvest began a little while ago, but man can these things fight! Easily way more advanced than the Protheans, I'll tell you that. Oh shit. Oh man, not Klendagon! I hid my popcorn stash there! Well, they won't find it. A little of this…a little of that…and voila! Great Rift Valley now popcorn free. Anything else you need to know? Hmm…no, no. You are good, dear reader.**

**Mark 298,000 BCE. Whoa, that was quite a bit longer wasn't it? Sorry. I, uh…I took a nap. Hey don't not-be-able to look at me like that! I've been awake since the beginning of the universe. Oh, look at that. The Arthenn are so _adorable_. Oh I could just…umm…you didn't see that right? Well. Guess I know what wiped out the Arthenn. Fast-forward time…sorry about that little guys…**

**Mark 125,000 BCE. Let's see. War of the Thoi'han and Inusannon. Uh, wow. I kind of expected more of them. Both of them. I mean war over one garden world? Kind of pointless, considering their numbers. Oh, look. The Reapers are back. Heh. Quick work they do, those little cuttlefish…wait are those creatures…? Yep. Biotics. Oh, well. Most of them will die soon enough.**

**Mark 48,000 BCE. And I was wrong. Turns out one of those species was Prothean. And it looks like they are the de-facto rulers of the galaxy. Damn, can those synthetics fight though. Huh. The Reapers are now a little formidable. I mean, if I wasn't a god, and couldn't fucking _think_ them out of existence. Okay. Collectors? Check. A metric freak ton of Reapers? Check. Okay. I'm kind of tired now. And a little chilly. I think I'll go take a nap dear readers. **

**Mark 6000 BCE. Okay. Poor choice of sun to sleep in. I, uh…_may_** **have****caused a star to go supernova. And forced an entire species to download themselves into a starship guided by an artificial intelligence. My bad, dear readers. Let's just go watch Tuchanka for a while. I love the Krogan. **

**Mark. 1900 BCE. Well shit. Nuclear winter. Devastation. And you Humans are still a while away from what I want. What? You think I should go check in on humanity and comment on them? Screw you. Go read a fucking history book if you want to know about your past. Until Temujin is born I generally do not give a fuck. D'awww…the widdle Krogan are forming clubs…how swee- oh. Now they are killing each other again. Dear readers, please do not aggravate the Krogan. Okay?**

**Steve 1700 BCE. The sun near the Mu Relay is nowhere near supernova. Time to fix that.**

**Alan 1800 BCE. I fixed it. And the Rachni are doing well, thanks for asking.**

**Joseph 580 BCE. Okay dear readers. I may have focused myself in the wrong area. But I mean come on. I don't really like the Asari. Anyway, they found the Citadel and stuff.**

**David 520 BCE. Salarian. The least dick-ish of the Council races. But still quite dick-ish. Anyway, looks like they started negotiations. Shouldn't take long now dear readers.**

**Matthew 500 BCE. What. The. Shit. 20 years to form the Council? For an Asari, or a Krogan, or a Rachni, or even a Human it isn't a long time. But the Salarians that originally started negotiations are fucking dead now. That, my dear readers, is bullshit. When I was human, I always thought Asari were the least dick-ish. Now? They revel in their dickery. I mean, for a mono-gendered species anyway. A mono-gendered species that is suspiciously female. Anyway, the Volus seem to be doing well. Universal bankers? They adapted well. Should have been a Council species in my opinion. Don't fuck with your banker like you don't fuck with your waiters. Waitresses. Waitperson? Whatever, the Turians are killing each other now.**

**Timothy 1 CE. Wow, you missed some interesting shit here, dear readers. No, I'm kidding. The Council, hereby named The Lords of Douchebaggery or LD for short, gave the Volus and Elcor embassies. Instead of making them LD-ers themselves. And the Batarians, Hanar, and Quarians are given their introductions. They seem like reasonable people, them Batarians. That was a joke. Hey, what are the LD-ers…HA! You GO Rachni! Kill those LD-ers! Oh man, where's my popcorn?**

**Adam 80 CE. I freaking knew it. There they go, my little Krogan off to war…I knew I should've made more popcorn. Blood and gore, and murder and war get me all tingly inside. Especially when it comes to the fate of the galaxy. What do I mean? Oh, you'll see dear readers…you'll see. Quite conveniently, in this next paragraph.**

**Ethan 300 CE. Getting closer to my Temujin days, now aren't we? But alas! The Rachni are extinct…but what is this?! A lone Rachni ship? What pray tell could be on it? GASP! Tis a Rachni egg! But not just any egg it seems! It seems as if tis an egg of a Queen! Double gasp! It seems I "unwittingly" sent this ship towards Earth! And oh _no._** **It seems as if it will get there…insert very long inhale…triple gasp! 1182 CE! 20 years after Temujin is supposed to be born! Oh yea, the Krogan are given another world or two, and they have lots of babies which causes worry blah blah blah.**

**Noah 700 CE. I'm getting rather excited now. Rachni making their way towards Earth? Oh how delightful. The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance begin their war with the Krogan. The Turian Heirarchy somehow manage to convince the Volus to become a client race of theirs, they go into the war with the Krogan, and everything is going the way it normally would have. Delightful.**

**Jack 710 CE. The genophage has been deployed. Sorry Wrex. You may be a bro, but you and Stephano will have to wait for that cure. Points specifically for you Pewdiepie, and your fans.**

**Alex 800 CE. Oh my me, can these LD-ers get any more dick-ish? The Citadel Conventions? Really? Well guess what you Lords of Douchebaggery. I'm a fucking god. Nanotechnology will be readily available for Humanity. Screw you guys. Srsly.**

**Jennifer 900 CE. The LD-ers get the Turians into their fold. Not surprising. **

**_VICTOR _****1162 CE. Guess what my dear readers? Temujin is born. Time to make my ahem…mark…upon your world.**

**I'll start with the casual approach. Right after his mother takes him off of life support. Oh. Interesting. He progressed faster than I imagined. 1 year old, and already eating more solid foods than mother's milk. 2 years old and already working the fields. 3 years seems a good time to bring myself into his head. Here we go, dear readers. Finally, we start making our way into KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN's head. Points for you if you guessed Star Trek.**

**Hello Temujin. Working hard for your family I see.**

"Who are you?"

**Me? No one important. Not yet anyways…but you could say I'm a friend. Here to help you. I'm sure you have heard the adults around you.**

"They told me I'm destined for greatness. I don't really believe them."

**Oh? Why not?**

"I'm the third eldest of my father."

**Simple logic, and you would be right. But unfortunately, I have other plans. And so does the world.**

"Why do you say that?"

**Because I planned it. I know how your life plays out Khan. I know all the good, all the bad, and all the boring. See, I'm bored. Very bored you see. And you, and your destiny will relieve that. Until I see fit to leave. That is, upon your death. What's wrong dear Khan? Why do you look at me like that? People are watching dear Khan. Why don't you continue working and we will continue our talks.**

"Oh, right." Temujin hadn't even noticed he had stopped working. But those around him didn't really care. They knew he had no reason to work, that he wanted to work. They gave him a simple job, one that a child could do. But one that would make it seem important.

"What is my destiny?" Temujin asks while working the soil.

**Oh, I won't say. What fun is it if I ruin this for you? No, I won't say. I will say this though. Better get used to spiders, my dear Khan.**

Temujin looks up. He knows that the work is menial, and means little. Someone will redo it later. Just because they think he is destined for greatness, he wants them to know he isn't above menial labor. That it hasn't gotten to his head. Without speaking to his dark passenger he heads back to his home.

**Points for you if you guessed Dexter, dear reader.**

"Dexter? Reader?" Temujin answers without looking in his **NO MY** direction.

**Don't worry about it Khan. I'll be saying lots of things that you won't understand. For now, don't mention me to anyone. In fact, don't ever mention me. If you did, it would cause many people, your family included, great pain.**

"I understand. But what do I call you?" He asks **me** with the subtle beginning of a raging fire in his eyes. The **god** in his head smiles a dark smile. He knows he is already affecting the young boy. Preparing him for what is to come.

**I mean you no harm dear Khan. In fact I mean no harm to anyone. Unless they are an enemy. And neither you, your family, nor your allies are my enemy. But call me Victor, dear Khan.**

And with that, Temujin entered his home. He found his family waiting for him. They asked him various questions. The standard any parent would ask. His brothers teased him. While his sister only smiled. Temujin looked upon his family and smiled a tender smile. Not befitting one so young. His **own personal god **smiled more broadly this time, as he noticed. That night, Temujin had a nightmare. Of a hideous creature falling from the sky, and killing many tribes. In his nightmare, he turned to face his home. He awoke before he could see the fate of his home.

**Ah, my dear Khan. You are awake. Good. Because I'm tired. I want to sleep. See you in a few years. Work hard. Make yourself happy. Bring joy to others. Soon, you go to war.**

Temujin, still weary from the horrifying dream, could only look upon his **god** with an even greater fire in his eyes. He knew what was to come. He knew his dream meant something. He didn't trust his **god** but he didn't need to. The boy, three years old, would begin his work while Victor slept…

**Ah, Khan. You've grown. You look to be…19. Hehehe….how's the wife?**

"Victor. I thought I outgrew you long ago. You missed much. Börte is well. Shall I tell you of the time you missed?"

**No. I know what happened. And anyone interested can go read a fucking history book.**

"Again, you speak as though you are not speaking to me."

**Yes. I know dear Khan. But…wait…something is not right. Oh. I'm sorry. It seems as though history isn't as it is supposed to be. Not only are you the Mongol lord, but Jamukha serves you faithfully. That's different. And…oh…whoops. I was wrong. My dear Khan, you need to move.**

"Do not presume to order me Victor. You are but a voice in my head, no one but I can hear."

**You are right, my dear Khan. Far be it from me to tell you that a mighty ship is falling from the sky. And will land on your home.**

Temujin's eyes went wide. He had lived long enough to know the truth in another's words. He ordered all to leave the house immediately. Few would disobey Khan. As they left, they say Temujin look up into the sky with fear in his eyes. They followed suit when they saw what would later be called, "Khan's Gift." With good reason.

**Behold, my dear Khan. My gift to you, the Rachni.**

"My…gift?" Temujin looked upon the falling ship with fire renewed. His servants, Jamukha 1included, looked upon him with wonder. The smile on Temujin's face was broad. Broad as when he conquered the surrounding villages. Broad as when he cut the throat of his enemies. They looked upon Temujin with fear. If it really was a gift from the Heavens…

They didn't have time to finish the thought. The ship, having few systems online, slowed the descent enough to not cause a deep hole in the Earth, but enough to destroy the home Temujin had built. Utterly destroyed, Temujin knew this would be his new home.

**Yes, Genghis Khan. Your new home. Your new allies. Your new warriors. Also, I should warn you. Be prepared for a gift few will receive. Enter the ship, Genghis Khan. Follow the lights. I bestow upon you a gift to destroy your enemies from afar.**

"I am Genghis Khan. This is my gift. This is my home. I claim it for my future, and the future of my people." And he walked. He walked upon the ship which had destroyed what he loved so much, what he built with his own hands. He walked along the lighted path, fire burning brightly in his eyes. His subjects still fearing what had happened to their leader, approached Jamukha with questions. He answered them. It had fallen from the sky. Their leader called himself Genghis Khan. He claimed it was his gift. And as Genghis Khan walked along the lights, he reveled in its beauty. He admired the unique build of the ship, his new home. He had to. He had to familiarize himself with his new ho-

**Stop.**

Genghis stopped. Looking annoyed, he turned to his god. _HIS_ god. And then he saw it. An egg. Larger than the eggs he was used to. Much larger. He could think, and he didn't need to. His god spoke to him.

**Behold. Your warriors. Save them. Raise them. Guide them, and let them be your guide. You may leave this here for now. Continue your journey. Follow the lights.**

His god had given him beasts to use. He did not understand how a creature from an egg could guide him, but he didn't need to know now. He had given him beasts that would surely lead him to conquer. But as confused as he was, all he could do was follow the lights. Until they stopped.

What was before him, to this day, left him in awe. A giant mass of glowing blue liquid. He was amazed, such a thing could exist.

**Reach out Genghis. Touch it.**

He was frightened at first. How could he not be. But he did as he was told. The promise of power was too much. He reached out. And touched it. That was the last time he acted without thinking. Because the liquid exploded. His subjects felt a tremor. They dared not approach the ship. But they were frightened. Genghis was thrown back against the wall. Pain seared his skin. But his god just laughed. He was angry. Until he reached out to grab what wasn't there. And he saw that he was glowing.

**Congratulations, my dear Khan. I have given you what your species will come to know as Biotics. But blue? Not befitting a man of your stature. Let's do something about that shall we?**

And as his god waved his hand over him, the blue around him writhed. It has dimming. No. Not dimming. Growing dark. Black. And bigger.

"What use is this 'biotics?"

**Simply put? The power to move things with your thoughts. The power to stop objects coming at you. The power to tear flesh from bone. You must train this power. But I won't help you. You must learn this power. You must use this power. And now. Go back to where the egg was. Take it. And when it hatches, I'll wake up again. But for now. Build your army. Conquer nations. Use your power. And...ahem…reproduce. A lot. Börte won't mind will she? Doesn't matter. I am commanding you to go have children across the villages you conquer. They will grow up without a father. They will not have powers. But their descendants will. Far, far down the line. Now go. I will sleep again.**

"I will do as you ask. I was planning to anyhow. Rest easy. I will not waste this power."

And the god slept. I mean, why wouldn't he? He liked Genghis Khan, but he isn't as interesting as the Rachni. He really likes the Rachni. And even though he is changing history, he still wants it to be somewhat accurate. The battles Genghis will face are his alone. And I think Victor, well he really wants you to read a **fucking history book**.

**Ah. Time has passed. Convenient for you isn't it dear readers? The egg is about to hatch. Let's check on dear Khan, shall we dear read-whoa.**

"Victor, I am glad to see you. Your appearance means my new soldier is close at hand. I think you will be pleased with my results. But it has barely been a year since you slept. Why is that?"

**Wait wait wait. I sleep for a _year_ and you conquer the all this territory? Territory you had at the _end_ of your campaign?**

"Yes Victor. My plans were aggressive. Those that saw my power had already heard the rumors of what happened that day the ship fell from the sky. It took me a week to learn what you asked me of Biotics. Those that had heard the rumors saw my power upon the battlefield, and surrendered. Entire armies turned on each of their leaders. From there, it was a simple matter. But now, many know of my abilities are not frightened. My armies still serve, and I have my generals order them to merely remain vigilant."

**My dear Khan…this is far beyond my expectations…All your territory…You will have the entire world in your grasp in a matter of years… But, yes. Your new soldiers will be ready very soon. But I do not trust those near you. They will be frightened. It is not a creature of this world.**

"I understand Victor. Shall I clear the room now?"

**Yes. Please do so.**

"**Leave this place.**" His voice thundered. His servants looked upon Genghis with awe. They did as they were told, as the while mumbling to themselves about how the gift was surely from the gods themselves. That maybe he was a god made flash.

**Interesting. You used Biotics to amplify your voice. That will be fun to duplicate…Now, to the place where keep the egg.**

And they walked. Well. Genghis walked. To a grand hall. Nothing was there, save many guards, and one single egg. He bade them to leave as well.

**I should tell you something my dear Khan. It is intelligent. It has a language. But you cannot understand it. I will…translate for you. For now, gather your supplies. She will be hungry.**

Genghis merely smiled at this. He left the room, and went to fetch a servant. As he approached, she went towards him as well. He ordered her to gather a meal, meat and half of his portion of harvest. He did not want to risk the creature wanting to feed on him, though he had not only come to trust Victor, but worship him. Victor knew this, but had no qualms about it. He surely must seem a god. And seeing as **I actually am a god, **it made he returned with the food, he saw the egg broken. And Victor petting the very large spider. He was frightened at first. He recognized the spider from his nightmare as a child. But he steeled himself. As time progressed, he saw his dream had been in a land he did not recognize. That his fear was that of his enemies.

**Ah. Genghis. Welcome back. May I present to you, the Queen of the Rachni. Queen, meet Genghis. Your ally. Hehe…she says hello Genghis. Please bring the food in front of her. Let us leave her. For now. Go on, my dear Queen…eat. You must be hungry…**

"Will she really be able to bring this world under my rule, Victor? Only one of her?"

**Your concern is touching Genghis. But do not worry. She doesn't need a male to reproduce. For now, I will teach you to fight. No, sorry. That came out wrong. I will improve upon your fighting ability. I will teach you to control your subjects. To increase your harvest. To be the greatest military leader there ever was and will be…**

The smile on Genghis Khan's face was broad. Broad as when he conquered the surrounding villages. Broad as when he cut the throat of his enemies. Broad as when his gift fell from the sky and gave him the power to conquer nations. **Fast forward.**

**And here we are sir Khan. Five years later. And your harvest is great. And your army is strong. And your control over them is mighty. And the Rachni are ready for war. I have spoken to her often. She understands the need for this war. But now. I am afraid I must leave you sir Khan. Listen well to the Rachni. I have taught you to speak to her. And taught her to speak to you. Conquer the world. Improve it. Prepare it.**

"I shall Victor. I have learned much. My children are many. My generals know much. They will govern until the world is mine. They will control the land until I can use what I have learned. I will conquer. The Rachni will aid us, and we will aid them. Goodbye Victor. And my Empire thanks you, as do I.

And with that, Victor was off. What, did you want more? This wasn't Genghis Khan's story. This is Shepard's story.

**Great point narrator. Calm down people. I am going to recap as I did before. You will know more about the history of the world, and the galaxy. **

**Samantha 1230 CE. Genghis Khan died. With his Biotics, and his knowledge I had given him, and the Rachni and their knowledge…well obviously he conquered the world. His enemies proclaimed him unholy. But it mattered little. He had conquered all of Earth. All united. It was quite miraculous. Minimal deaths on either side. Many had submitted to the Rachni. Many more submitted to Genghis Khan. Upon his death, many of his subjects believed his Empire would crumble. He had many children. But it mattered little. Upon his death, he ordered a democracy be formed. A leader, chosen by the people to rule over individual states. Who answered to another leader chosen by the people. And so on, until the top. The ruler of the world. It didn't take long. Many knew who they wanted to be led by. Their names escape me…ah well. With the aid of the Rachni, the world was mapped. Agriculture flourished. Medicine was advanced. So much was improved, and it was only the beginning. Trade between countries demanded more convenient means of travel. But the Rachni would not give them that. The people were outraged. Until they saw Genghis Khan's last order to the word. That the Rachni will help, but will not give. If the people want something, they must plan it. They must build it. And so began the age of invention.**

**Rory 1400 CE. The Drell build too quickly. Rakhana is dying. On Earth, the Industrial age had come and gone. It was frightening. All the world was as you, dear reader, know it now. Minus the giant spiders of course. And the Rachni buildings. Well, with one minor difference. The people, now in the great age of the internet, had decided to place upon itself a type of…democratic consensus society. A place where leaders of the world were no longer needed. Decisions were formed by all. The economy flourished. There was always work, because there was always an abundance of food. Of energy. Natural energy. Solar and wind energy had all but replaced gasoline. They had no means of starvation. Because there was plenty of food and energy, what else was there? Creativity. People were always coming up with ideas. Ideas that could be sold. Ideas that could improve.**

**Brandon 1600 CE. Hehe…the Collectors have arrived. But…the Lords of Douchebaggery have "dismissed that claim." Assholes the lot of them. And on Earth…oh my. I cannot believe this. You have mastered your Solar System. Your technology was far beyond that of the Protheans already, and you haven't left your System? I am amazed. Bio-suits. Designed to protect the wearer from conditions in space, and regenerate from…from weapons blasts. Your weapons. You created a new type of energy. Gauss energy you call it. Regenerating energy. Perpetual energy. Limitless energy. Even the Rachni were stunned. And…you harvested all the space rocks in your system to build a fleet…I knew I loved you humans for a reason. All it took was a little push, and you improved ten billion fold. Your Gauss Energy can lay waste to thousands of Collectors. Your armor can withstand blasts that would rip apart space ships. Your nanotechnology allows you to make instant simultaneous decisions as a species. And you included the Rachni... Wait. Wait. Wait! Your implants, and nanotechnology… the combination makes the Rachni immune to indoctrination, you sly creatures you. But…your ideas…they don't come to as easily anymore. You are almost out of ideas. I mean what more can you do?**

**Mulan 1755 CE. Awww… Samara's daughters got diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi… Morinth runs. Rita and Falere stay. Samara becomes a Justicar. The most powerful type of biotic. Well. Would have been. But now, Human and Rachni biotics can move starships. Frigates, anyway. But why aren't you exploring the relay system? Oh. Interesting. You are building up your stealth and starship tech. Mapping the galaxy through…sonar? No, based off sonar but more advanced. Undetectable, unless you know what you are looking for. You are experimenting with the Charon Relay, learning its secrets.**

**Wendy 1880 CE. Aria T'Loak goes to Omega. Oh, Omega! That will be fun. And look at you, you Humans and Rachni. Creating synthetic intelligences. Giving them citizenship. Learning, teaching, and doing. Oh. Some of you are actually "doing." And what of your ships? Still in the experimental phase I see. You decided not to rely on "dead tech." Prothean tech. But you have discovered it. And are experimenting with it. Learning the past to improve the future. Your stealth ships appear to be heading towards actual stealth. Using Gauss Tech, you are able to move the ship, but to use the relay? No. No, you can't replace Gauss Tech for Element Zero. But you are experimenting with other ways? I'll be looking forwards to that. Oh, we are getting close to Shepard now, close to me actually being able to do something!**

**Casper 1895 CE. The Geth war. The Morning War. The Geth become self-aware, and the Quarians turn on their children. And the Geth rebel. Good. Need to teach them a lesson about life. A lesson the Humans and Rachni and Metas have learned. The Quarians lose their home, their place in the galaxy, and their servants. But…wait. The Geth seemed to be more methodical, and less aggressive. More Quarians remain alive. Not a large impact, but…useful to me. Oh, look. Still experimenting on the relays and your ships are you? Good luck to you. **

**Joe 1921 CE. What are the Geth doing? Hang on, I'm going to check out the Geth collective for a moment. Oh, that's what that is. A Geth super house. All Geth can go and hang out and stuff. Well, look at that. Your experiments are coming to fruition. Your stealth capabilities can hide the Citadel from anyone's eyes. And your experimentation of implementing Gauss Technology and the Mass Relays are nearing completion.**

**Bob 1961 CE. Yuri Gagarin and his specially chosen crew become the first to travel through a relay. Huh. It seems important Humans stay important.**

**Yuri 1969 CE. Neil Armstrong lands on Eunomia, in the Arcturus System. One small step for man, one giant leap for the Empire. Construction of Arcturus Station begins immediately. Well of course it did, you mapped the galaxy in real time. You know the threat.**

**Neil 1980 CE. Aria takes control over Omega. Fearing further assault by other species, Humanity retains presence in the Arcturus System, while construction of the massive station continues.**

**Shoe 2000 CE. The Drell are dying. The Hanar take as many as they can off world. The Volus and Elcor soon follow, knowing the Council will not aid the Drell. 4 billion Drell are saved. The Council was not pleased. They voiced this. The Hanar, Volus, Elcor, and Drell maintain that saving a dying sentient species should not be something they should be so concerned about. The Council begin building more ships, should the new alliance between these "lesser" species rise.**

**Tomato 2069. Use of AI's on starships begin. First prototype stealth ship named Normandy is given the Enhanced Defense Intelligence. Codenamed EDI. She is pleased that she has full control, and full citizenship, as well as the option for a body, should she desire it. Fearing their weapons may be inadequate, Humanity and the Rachni begin a secret military branch. Codenamed VALHALLA. Soldiers with exceptional ability are sent to train until they master all forms of combat. New combat class system improves the soldiers, as the strengths are improved instead of molding an all around good soldier with lesser abilities.**

**Maria 2070 CE. Billionaire Victor Manswell donates millions to government as to improve their space program, and military campaign. VALHALLA has an unintended side effect it seems. The soldiers who go in, are classified on their strengths, and succeeded, have taken to take to old mythology about Valhalla to heart. Their armor is custom made for class. All soldiers have a basic design of black, with skull pattern covering the entirety of the helmet. Soldiers have adorned blades on their armor. Adepts have spikes protruding from the helmet, seemingly to increase Biotic power. Engineers have used the nanotechnology to add jacking ports, which seem to be able to hack through a starships system. Vanguards seem content with adding biotic blades to their armor, maintained through rigorous hours of training to become second nature. Sentinels have added computer mainframes to their armor, showing biotic power usage and electronics that can be hacked. But in my opinion, the Infiltrators are deadliest. Trained to know every tactic knowable, for any terrain against any enemy. Wearing a tattered cloak that dissipates the heat signature and scrambles messages not meant to be heard any other, it provides immeasurable tactical advantage as well as scaring those who see it. Arcturus station has been completed. Weapons are online. Shielding is online. AI codenamed EVA online. Communications are online. Humanity controls the System.**

**Manswell 2075 CE. The combat suits for the Valkyries continue to improve. As a counter measure against all threats, the Empire has agreed and the government ordered, all Infiltrators to be cloaked and sent to all species home worlds, to gather Intel. **

**Hannah 2077 CE. Liara T'Soni is born. Kind of adorable. All Infiltrators report in through Arcturus. All species are pose no threat. They are returning with information on the inner workings of the government, as well as combat capabilities and military doctrine. **

**Violet 2103 CE. All Valkyries classed are given unique names for their class. Soldiers became Scythes. Their weapons now collapsible, and hidden in every available space on their armor. Adepts became Banshees. The Biotics they manifest have become powerful enough to cause sound waves to "scream" as they are fired and pure white. Engineers became Scarabs. They are said to be able to build cities in days, are able to think at light speed, and have integrated themselves into their nanomytes to be able to send them out and destroy enemy structures while building and repairing their own. Vanguards became Dragon. Their own Biotics have been tainted an eerie dark red, and appear to others a cloud of the blood itself hurtling towards you as they Charged. Sentinels became Immortals. Their tech armor, added upon their biotic barriers, makes hurting them as simple as shooting a frigate with a Mass Accelerator pistol. Infiltrators became Grimms. Their cloaks remained the tattered cloth it seems to be, and their knowledge of warfare became even stronger. When the Grimms returned, they gathered together and decided to create new methods of warfare.**

**Rouge 2125 CE. The Empire has stalled. Not by any accident. They fear any further advancement would cause them to lose their culture. Plans move forward when projects come up, but culture has taken precedence. The Yahg kill the Council Ambassadors. They declare the home world of the Yahg off limits. The Shadow Broker "obtains" one and so begins the story of Lair of the Shadow Broker.**

**Mellow 2134 CE. Steven Hackett is born. Earth culture flourishes. Music, artwork, as well as storytelling miraculously remain at a consistency despite fears of "over culture." Military enrollment booms, and colony enrollment doubles. The need to see other words affects artwork I guess.**

**Ranger 2137 CE. David Anderson is born. Corporate wars break out.**

**Devil 2139 CE. Saren Arterius is born. As is Kahlee Sanders. Government steps at the will of the Empire and unifies all Corporations under the authority of the Empire.**

**Angel 2143 CE. Construction of Gagarin Station begins. The purpose seems to have changed to train all future Valkyries. A Meta named Eliza volunteered herself to become the station's AI upon completion. **

**Shoo Bop 2146 CE. Thane Krios is born.**

**Awesome 2148 CE. Translation of Prothean Archive completed. Humanity and Rachni learn of the Reapers. Rachni learned to withhold this information by order of Genghis Khan himself. Genghis Khan further hailed as prophet. Rachni then tell population to stop. Because Genghis Khan knew this would happen, and he didn't learn of this, the Rachni told him. And I lol'd at that.**

**Yoho 2149 CE. Jon Grissom begins privatized construction of Grissom Academy. Purpose the same. Young kids heading off into space school. Bettering humanity and all that. Rachni, having no need to go, help with construction anyway. How nice of them.**

**Yo Joe 2150. Illegal genetic experimentation created new human. Miranda Lawson. Miranda taken into protective custody. Colonization of Terra Nova begins.**

**High Ho 2151 CE. Wow. Nothing important here. Except Kaiden Alenko is born. But honestly? Bit of a whiny douche.**

**Star date 2154. Commander Shepard is born…hehehehehe….Anyway, Humans and Rachni dual colonize like 5 more worlds. And to answer your question, no they couldn't colonize sooner. I don't care how advanced they are, they can't put 12 people on a planet. I am well aware the Rachni can create an entire colony within hours. But they don't. They don't want a repeat of the Rachni Wars. Cheese guys, calm down.**

**And that's it. This Introduction is complete. If you'd like to hear more of Shepard's take in this Universe...well that's another story altogether...literally. Mass Rejects is Shepard's tale from now on. Go read that. It's in a new story. So...just click on my name, find FemShep's tale called...again...Mass Rejects...and that is her story. So...go read that. If you want. And even if you don't want to, dammit do you have any idea how difficult it is to create a universe? I had to invent some entirely brand new laws of physics. **


End file.
